columbia_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unity
''"Tell me, do you join the Unity? Or do you die?" ''- The Master History Born out of the remnants of the Master’s Army, the Unity was formed by the remaining members of First Assault Shock Recon regiment of the Master’s army. This was an elite regiment that specialized in sieges, assaults and light reconnaissance thanks to a small cadre of Nightkin. Lead by Captain Goliath, the survivors banded together and gathered as many of the remaining mutant soldiers as they could to their cause and fled to the hills. There they waited and raided the hill side communities until the name of Goliath became a household name and the rumors and bed time stories of mutant attacks was no longer a way to send children to sleep but a very real possibility that many parents prayed would never befall them Goliath ran the Unity like an army; his soldiers marched and took orders. They had ranks and were issued weapons, discipline was constant for anyone who stepped out of line and training was given in order to keep the mutants in top fighting condition. And there Goliath and his soldiers waited and grew in number until the time when they could retake the wasteland and bring peace to the world. But in their absence humanity’s power grew and out of it a republic, the NCR having long been plagued by the Unity sent an army to crush them. In their mountain fort Goliath and his soldiers withstood a siege by the newly formed NCR army for many weeks. Yet as time continued to pass and Goliath saw no end to the numbers of the NCR he ordered a retreat to the East. In the East they came upon other mutants, strong and large but slow in mind. These second generation mutants were referred to as dumb-dumbs by some of the first generation super mutants. But under Goliath’s leadership there was no infighting or battle for superiority. During their journey East the Unity cut a swathe of destruction across the under developed wasteland and battled unique cultures of humans. Whether they be Enclave, Brotherhood, NCR or the Legion it seemed to the Unity that the further they pushed East they still encountered the human menace. That was until they hit the Ohio River valley and after raiding a small town they were told about another race of super mutants within the ruins of old-world DC. Encouraged by this information Goliath ordered the Unity to march to DC. Culture The Unity is bound by fellowship and the belief that super mutants have natural right to be the rulers of humanity and the post-war world. The ghouls and humans that make up the Unity’s ‘mortal’ ranks are extremely devoted cultists who worship the super mutants as perfect beings. This belief of mutant superiority is so ingrained that the cultists are often filled with a zealotry driven rage when other humans do not bow down to their superiors. Economy A state run economy that only produces what it can use or sell. Caravans are allowed to go and please from Unity settlements and citizens of the Unity are allowed to make and sell their own creations and buy from the traders. Though as a whole the Unity is controlled by the state and any citizen is subject to the brutality of Unity law. Military The military of the Unity is a powerful one, the entirety of the Unity could be called to the battlefield but for most military missions the bulk of the mutant force is used. The supermutants are divided intotwo platoons of forty troops; each platoon consists of four squads of ten troops and each squad is divided into two fire teams each consisting of five troops. For every squad there is a sergeant who is always a first generation mutant while he commands nine second generation mutants. Roughly two mutants of every squad are armed solely with close combat weapons such as sledge hammers, rebar clubs, bumper swords and nail boards. While the remainder is armed with assault rifles, light machine guns and hunting rifles; in every platoon there is one minigun and one missile launcher. The Nightkin are commanded by Captian Servoc and are armed with the best weapons available. Everything from silenced marksman carbines and super sledges to anit-material rifles and shoulder mounted machine guns, the Nightkin wield such weapons with deadly efficiency. Holding within the Capital Wasteland The Unity has sized the former trading hub of Girdershade in a night assault renaming it Baal-Hazor and forcing the population to aid in its construction to be a fortified settlement. Goliath has taken a large for of super mutants North to locate Vault 87 and its connecting caverns to bring under the iron rule of the Unity. Category:Factions